


Fledgling General

by Lady_Faulkner



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hux with Wings, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mildly Dubious Consent, Negotiations, Oral Sex, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Wingfic, mild coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Hux woke up with pain in his shoulders and a persistent hard-on. He's ignored it as long as he can, but when he finally gives in, who should find him but Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Kylo agrees to help him out and Hux grows wings.





	Fledgling General

**Author's Note:**

> It's the Kylux Wingfic no one asked for! It's also SUPER cracky, so it isn't meant to be super serious.   
> There are a few aspects (which I tagged) that could be considered problematic. Check out the endnotes for my explanations of these elements. They aren't overtly problematic, but I just wanted to be sure that I acknowledged that I know those elements are there. 
> 
> Enjoy this crack!

Hux rolled his shoulders and tried to focus on the datapad in his hand. The pain in his shoulders had woken him up that morning and had only persisted as the day went on. To makes matters worse, his cock was refusing to stay soft. It seemed to be a circular problem; the hardness of his cock aggravated the pain in his shoulders and the pain made him more aroused. 

“It’s just stress,” he told himself before giving in and palming his erection. 

Unfortunately, the pressure of his hand only increased his desire and the datapad was quickly abandoned. Hating the idea of cumming all over his uniform, Hux forced himself to walk from his personal desk into the bedroom. He couldn’t remove his clothes fast enough for his own pleasure and once he was naked, he took his cock in hand and climbed on the bed. Laying on his stomach, he desperately thrust into his own hand.

“Hux?” 

The general moaned in reply before processing who was in his quarters. 

“General?” Kylo nervously inquired. “Should I come back?” 

Hux wanted to agree out of sheer mortification, but something  _ primal _ in him wanted Kylo to stay. For Kylo to find him, lay down on the bed, and allow Hux to fuck him. Hux’s cock ached at the mental image and he grunted in resignation.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux replied, “I...I need your assistance.” 

Kylo’s heavy footfalls pulsed in Hux’s ears and when he turned to the doorway, Kylo was standing there, his soft brown eyes wide. Hux watched as Kylo’s cheeks pinked and his plush lips parted in a mixture of shock and arousal. 

“G-General,” Kylo stammered. 

“Ren,” Hux whispered seductively, rolling on his back. “I need you.” 

The flush in Kylo’s cheeks deepened and his eyes wandered over the general’s naked body. Hux grunted in pain and Kylo’s eyes fell on his aching, red cock.

“Ren!” Hux pleaded, desperately pumping his cock.

“You need my help?” Kylo mused, his cloak sliding from his muscular shoulders. 

Hux sneered at him. “Kriff! Yes!” 

Kylo smiled at Hux’s agitation and unbuckled his belt. “You  _ need _ to bury your cock in my ass?” he continued. 

“Hurry up!” Hux demanded with less bite than he’d intended. 

Kylo slipped his tunic over his head and Hux got a good view of his broad chest before Kylo bent over to slide his boots off. 

“Ren…” Hux said, his voice thin, “p-please, I need you.” 

Their eyes met and Hux’s heartbeat slowed as Kylo stood up. “Hux,” he whispered, pulling his pants down. 

Hux took in the size of Kylo’s cock and briefly imagined what it would look like fully erect before the fullness of his own cock pulled him out of his head. 

Kylo approached the bed, one hand outstretched. A scarcely used tube of lube flew into his hand and Kylo applied a generous amount to his thick fingers. 

“I want to fuck you!” Hux snapped. 

Kylo applied more lube to his fingers and reached back to his hole. He coated the rim before slowly pressing a digit in. “I have to make myself ready for you,” he argued. 

Hux whimpered but Kylo was merciful and quickly opened himself up before laying down on his back beside Hux. He spread his legs wide and Hux eagerly straddled him before pressing in. 

Kylo grunted and glared at Hux for not applying lube to his cock, but there was enough there from his fingers to ease the burn. 

Hux thrust into him mercilessly and Kylo instinctively held onto Hux’s hips. Hux’s head fell back and his lips parted, allowing a series of obscene moans and pants to fill the air. 

“So... _ this _ is how you...serve... your  _ Supreme Leader, _ ” Kylo commented. 

Hux moaned in reply and doubled his punishing pace. 

“So...beautiful...like this,” Kylo continued, “I sh-should let you...oh, holy Sith! Hux! Ah! More...give me more! Punish me...oh Sith, oh Sith, yes! Yes, Hux! Punish me!” 

Hux pounded into Kylo with increased vigor and Kylo’s words became unintelligible moans, spurring Hux on to climax. 

As the pressure built in Hux’s abdomen, so did the pressure in his shoulder blades until he was blinded by the pain. He screamed in agony, cumming hard in Kylo while pain shot through his shoulder blades. 

“AH! R-Ren!” 

“Hux!” Kylo exclaimed, his voice thin with concern. “Oh, kriff! Kriff! Are you okay? Kriff! What, what _are_ _you_?” 

Hux worked himself through his orgasm before fully processing what Kylo had said. “What do you mean?” Hux mumbled. He leaned forward to lay on Kylo’s chest but paused when he felt a significant amount of drag behind him. Turning his head, Hux caught a glimpse of large, black feathery wings. 

“What?” Hux breathed. 

Kylo sat up and cautiously took Hux in his arms. The wings protruded from Hux’s shoulder blades; black everywhere except for the middle covert and alula, which were yellow and the down feathers which were a bright red. The feathers were ruffled, likely responding to Hux’s agitated state. Subconsciously, Kylo began stroking the feathers causing Hux to stiffen before relaxing into him. 

“Oh...gently, Ren,” Hux whispered. 

Kylo made his touch lighter and Hux shivered with sensation. “Does that feel good?” Kylo inquired.

“Yes...” Hux moaned, “...sensitive.” 

Intrigued, Kylo lightly brushed his fingertips along the red feathers and Hux obscenely gasped with sensation and desire. 

“K-Kylo!” he breathed. “Oh, stars!” 

“Tell me what you want, my little bird,” Kylo whispered in Hux’s ear. 

Hux paused and considered his situation before raising his lips to the shell of Kylo’s ear. “What can I ask for, Supreme Leader?” he inquired.

Kylo’s blood ran cold as he understood Hux’s meaning. He’d said the words innocently, earnestly, but leave it to Hux to twist them into a bid for power. Kylo took a moment to remind himself that he was in charge; Hux was overwhelmed by the sensations of his new wings and Kylo could utilize that to his advantage...but did he want that? He’d enjoyed the power and authority he’d gained from his position as Supreme Leader, but that power was meaningless if he couldn’t hold it over Hux. In his heart, Kylo knew Hux would make a better Supreme Leader, so watching the general fume had its entertainment value, but it had become boring over the past few weeks. If he let Hux have a small measure of power over him, it might make things interesting again. 

“What do you want?” he replied, deciding to test Hux. “Hm? Do you want a promotion, little bird?” 

“That would be nice,” Hux softly agreed, “...but it’s no longer possible.” 

Kylo blinked in confusion. 

Hux raised his head and spread his wings, “Do you really think my officers will accept me like  _ this _ ?”

Kylo’s heart forgot how to beat. 

“I...I’ll have to leave the Order; if you could help me do that, I will never ask anything from you again, Supreme Leader,” Hux said in an undertone. 

Kylo had never really liked Hux. He’d liked the general’s  _ body _ , sure, and he admired Hux’s tactical mind; he had always told himself that was the extent of his feelings. But seeing Hux like this; naked and vulnerable, Kylo couldn’t deny that he felt something  _ more _ for the general. 

“Hux,” Kylo whispered, brushing the ginger’s cheek, “you don’t have to do that.” 

Hux replied with a mirthless chuckle. “Don’t I, Ren?” 

Kylo cupped Hux’s face in his hands and looked in the general’s eyes. “Hux, you could...you could  _ stay _ if you want to.” 

“What are you suggesting?” Hux inquired. 

Kylo pressed his plush lips to Hux’s, removing his hands from Hux’s face so he could pull away if he wanted to. After a moment, Hux did and stared at Kylo in bewilderment. 

“Have, have you lost your mind?” Hux demanded in an undertone. 

“Hux, be my consort,” Kylo replied. “Fuck me in the night, and sit on my lap during the day. Whisper in my ear, help me rule the galaxy, think of it! Everyone will respect you and if they don’t, I will kill them for you.” 

Hux’s eyes widened, “You’re being serious?” 

“Yes,” Kylo vowed. 

“Even with  _ these _ ?” Hux mused, flapping his wings. 

Kylo smiled and gently brushed the primaries, “They’re beautiful, Hux. They make you look dignified; regal even.” 

“Regal?” Hux softly repeated. 

“Yes, Hux,” Kylo assured him. 

Hux raised an eyebrow at Kylo, “Why are you doing this? You haven’t fallen in love with me, have you?” 

“I’m not, but I believe I’m in danger of becoming completely devoted to you,” Kylo confessed. 

“Why?” Hux pressed.

“I’ve always admired your mind, general. And I’ve desired your body for a long time, but I’ve kept my desires to myself since we’ve never seen eye to eye,” Kylo explained. 

His confession rendered Hux speechless; he had never thought Kylo capable of such self-control. 

“If you don’t feel the same, then I will happily put together a severance package for you,” Kylo added. 

Hux met Kylo’s eyes. “No…” he whispered. “I-I would like to stay.” 

“If you don’t want to be with me, don’t stay,” Kylo scolded. 

“Do you honestly believe I’ve never imagined your mouth around my cock?” Hux demanded. “Perhaps in pleasuring me, you could finally make good use of your mouth!” 

Kylo chose to ignore the insult and smiled. 

“I don’t love you,” Hux added, “but I could learn to.” 

Kylo chuckled and kissed Hux. The general kissed him back and his wings enveloped them as Kylo’s hands cupped Hux’s ass. 

“Fuck me,” Hux ordered, breaking their kiss. 

Kylo smiled and dropped his head to Hux’s cock. He reverently kissed the general’s shaft before licking it from the head up, rubbing his nose in the ginger curls. Hux’s wings twitched in arousal and Kylo took Hux’s cock in his mouth. 

“Kylo,” Hux breathed.

His mouth slid along Hux’s length while his eyes watched Hux’s wings. They fluttered, spread and folded above him and when Hux came, they stretched to their full wingspan. 

“Oh, stars,” Hux breathed, as he came down from his orgasm. 

Kylo wrapped Hux in his arms and pulled him onto his chest. They laid together in silence for a long time and Kylo began absentmindedly stroking Hux’s wings. 

“Where do you think these came from?” he inquired. 

“I’ve been trying to figure that out myself,” Hux admitted. “I must have gotten them from my mother, but I don’t remember her having wings.” 

“How old are you?” Kylo inquired.

Hux raised his head to glare at him, “Thirty-four.” 

“Maybe they only come in at a certain age?” Kylo suggested apologetically. 

“It’s possible,” Hux agreed. “Also, based on how mine came in, I theorize that ejaculation is another factor. At least for males.” 

Kylo smirked.

“Perhaps that’s why she left,” Hux added softly. “To grow her wings.” 

Kylo held Hux close to him and they fell back into silence. 

“Kylo?” Hux mused after a while.

“Yes?” he replied. 

“I’ll need new uniforms,” Hux informed him with a smile.

“I suppose you will,” Kylo laughed. “Although...as my consort, you won’t be wearing a uniform.” 

“Would you have me walk around naked?” Hux quipped. 

Kylo smiled at the idea. “You’ll need something that won’t get in the way of your wings,” he replied seriously, “and gives me easy access.” 

“A robe then?” Hux suggested. “With slits in the back for my wings?” 

“I think something like that can be arranged,” Kylo agreed. “How does red silk sound?”

Hux smiled, “Thank you, Supreme Leader.” He slid down Kylo’s body and took hold of his cock. “Now, let me show you how thankful I truly am.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly Dubious Consent: Hux asks Kylo to have sex with him, but he's also desperate for release at that point, so it can be argued that his consent isn't 100% freely given. 
> 
> Mild Coercion: similar to the above; Hux is blissed out when Kylo is talking to him, so this can be seen as coercive, but Hux does make his own decision in the end.


End file.
